This invention has for its primary purpose to provide means whereby, whenever a conventionally wheel-geared type airplane is unable to take off from a runway because of its temporarily surface-disrupted condition, the airplane may nevertheless be successfully launched into airborne regime. Thus, rescue/recovery missions, as well as military attack retaliation operations, will be immediately feasible, although the only available airstrip (whether ground-based or on a carrier deck) may be temporarily unusuable by wheel-geared aircraft per se.
According to this invention, an air cushion supportable type sled of unique characteristics is provided, whereby for example an airstrip such as has suffered a bombing attack or the like preventing immediate viable use of its runway by wheel-based aircraft may nevertheless be immediately used thereafter to launch defense tactical fighter aircraft in retaliation. Each such aircraft is individually ramp-mounted and temporarily locked upon such a sled; and each sled-aircraft combination is then air cushion-elevated by means of pressured air supply means carried by the sled. The sled-aircraft combination is then powered by the aircraft engine(s) into aircraft take-off run regime without handicap by the roughness of the damaged runway. Therefore, the airplane component of this novel combination is accordingly provided with an overreaching facility to perform its mission when other aircraft of identical type would be obliged to stand by, helpless to perform.
As further disclosed, additional take-off assist means such as rocket engines may be carried by the sled. Means are provided for temporarily holding the aircraft securely to the sled so as to be in mutually aerodynamically stable condition throughout the take-off run; and pilot controllable means are provided for releasing the aircraft to rise free of the sled upon attainment of aircraft flying speed. Furthermore, means are provided for minimizing the run of the sled after separation and for recycling it to the air base facility, as well as take-off abort means such as would be useful if and whenever such maneuvers are required. Following aircraft separation from the sled, the excess air cushion supply of pressurized air then available from the sled-mounted engine blower is utilized to directionally control the sled retrieval operation.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated herewith, wherein: